


Zoey the extraordinary believer

by BasicTswizzlefangirl



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Brogrammers, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot, becuase i think something happend in Zoey's past okay, exploration of Zoey's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicTswizzlefangirl/pseuds/BasicTswizzlefangirl
Summary: Zoey has a glitch at work and reveals something no one knew about Zoey Clarke.Takes place 1 month after Zoey’s extraordinary playlist season 1 finale.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/ Original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Zoey the extraordinary believer

1 month after Mitch's death, Zoey was promoted to Joan's position as floor manager, since she was taking over Danny Micheal Davis’s job. Because of this Max decided to come by and take Zoey out for a special lunch. When Max got up to the fourth floor he immediately saw Zoey sitting in the big glass office that used to be Joan’s staring intently at the screen in front of her. When Max got up to the office he slid open the door and was surprised when Zoey didn’t move.

“Zoey, Zoey, Earth to Zoey,” Max said.  
Max waved a hand in front of her screen.  
Zoey jumped in her seat and looked up at him scared with a scared expression but soon melted to one of love as she slipped off her headphones.  
“Jesus Max I thought you wore a serial killer coming to murder me,” Zoey said.  
Max laughed,” Listening to a little too much true crime there Zo.”  
“I can't help it once you listen to one podcast you are hooked till you find out who the killer is.”  
“Come on let’s go,” Max said as he began to walk through the door.  
Zoey quickly got up and grabbed her bag following him out the big glass door of her office.  
“Where to?”  
“You’ll see”  
As they headed out they saw a group of the brogrammers surrounding Tobin's desk.  
“Zoey will never be able to handle all the work of her new position plus she just lost her father, I should've got the promotion not her,” Lief said quite loudly.  
Max stopped in his tracks ready to defend Zoey and was about to say something when the music started to boom around them. To his surprise, Zoey started singing.

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of  
The way that things have been, oh-ooh  
The way that things have been, oh-ooh

Zoey took a step forward toward the brogrammers as she sang.

Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail  
I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The music began to boom even louder around them as Zoey took several strides forward. Max also saw that Simon had been approaching them when Zoey began and was now standing his jaw agape at seeing Zoey tell of the brogrammers.

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulkin' to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook at me, feelin' me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the…  
Max, the brogrammers, and Simon were transported to a land of fuzzy golden memory. Max saw Zoey when she was only eight years old being bullied for wanting to build a rocketship when she grew up. Max’s heart broke when he saw Zoey later that night crying alone into her pillow. As Zoey sang the next lines Max was brought back to the present.  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Pain! You break me down and build me up  
Believer, believer  
Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Zoey stood in front of Leaf now and sang the next verse specifically to him.  
Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard  
Has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh  
Zoey made a little dove with her hands flapping its wings as she sang.  
Your spirit up above, oh-ooh

I was chokin' in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'  
Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down  
It rained down, like…  
Max found himself back in the mysterious land and saw Zoey now a teenager struggling to fit in at her high school. He saw Zoey perform a big proposal for a guy who shook his head and laughed at her saying “like I’d ever go with you.” Max wanted to punch the guy but was not able to fulfill thought as he was back in the bull pin at SPRKQ Point.  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Pain! You break me down and build me up  
Believer, believer  
Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Zoey was singing more passionately than he'd ever seen her sing before.  
Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future  
The blood in my veins, oh-ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh-ooh  
Zoey smiled at Max as she sang making him blush ever so slightly.  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'  
Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down  
Zoey pulled at her hair as she sang.  
It rained down, like…  
Were chorus would begin the music lulled out ever so slightly as Max was now back in the golden fussy land, but something about this memory was more clear as if it had been thought over the most.  
Max saw Zoey walking with a tall man who had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes down a dark alley. Max realized from this must-have only been five years ago probably right before they met. Then he saw they were holding hands and saw she was wearing a shiny engagement ring. Max wondered why he’d never got to meet him; he soon got his answer. Shots rang out from a nearby robbery. He saw the man get shot and fall back against a wall quickly sink to his feet as he lost a lot of blood. Zoey took off her jacket hopelessly trying to stop the bleeding. “This can't be happening, we have to get married tomorrow,” Zoey said, looking at her shiny engagement ring now covered in blood. ” Zoey I love you,” Zoey looked back up into his eyes,” and that's why I need you to tell me you'll find love again and.” But whatever he was going to say was cut off by Zoey saying “NO, NO I can't lose you.” Tears began to run down her face as she realized that she was.” I love you” she said as she reached up to wrap her hand around his neck kissing him, pulling away at the taste of blood in her mouth. “I love you too,” the man said before his eyes became unfocused, his head falling back against the wall. Max watched in horror as Zoey screamed and cried into the limp man's chest that's when it hit him. Zoey had lost her love before and thought the same thing would happen to him, but Max had no time to process this information as he was back in real life again and Zoey began to sing again.  
The drums kicked back in as Zoey fell to her knees  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Zoey stood up clenching her fists tightly, images of Zoey standing back up after each experience stronger than before flashed before his eyes.  
Pain! You break me down and build me up  
Believer, believer  
Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Zoey stood up taller than he had ever seen her stand proving she’d make it past this heart of grief in her life.  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a  
Believer, believer  
Because Zoey had never used her powers in such a way Zoey fainted collapsing to the floor, blood pouring out of her nose, leaving everyone baffled at what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0DM5lcj6mw  
> This is the first fic I have ever written!


End file.
